


Spectrum

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PLOTLESS WORK, not sorry, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless fic. Nero contemplates his feelings for Dante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to Spectrum by Zedd

Nero didn't understand why Dante’s smell was so intoxicating. The younger demon hunter hated that he was breathing Dante in when he wanted him out of his head. Out of of his mind better yet to stop these creepy idea flooding into him. He hated Dante with a passion, but why was the thought of wearing Dante's heart like a stolen dream so appealing? It made him fight with his devil side over all of this; causing quite drama between he and Dante. Dante wasn't a complete ass when it came to things like this. He knew when something was bothering the young hunter, proceeding to pester and pick until he cracked. All Nero wanted to do was hide. Hide so the light wouldn't find him and reveal truth in his hope of doubt for his feeling for Dante.

 

The bed squeaked as Nero shifted with Dante's shirt riding up on his slender body. He cursed, blaming Dante for this. Some freak accident happened in the shop with a demon who managed to trash his room to shreds. The mattress was torn from it's metal base with the cloth all over the floor. The once black dresser was now a colorful piece of art with wood and t-shirts thrown around in an odd mix of materials. Remembering the sight of his poor room made him clutch the sheet tighter against his chest in anger. Nero was certain his claws cut through the thin fabric.

 

A warm heavy body pressed up against Nero's back and a muscular arm draped over his waist. The teen cringed again trying to slip away from the older man. He sighed failing miserably, either way he was always up before Dante anyway, sneaking away wasn't an issue since Dante emerged late anyways. Just for now, this one time will he allow his fake walls to drop and simply enjoy this light sense of affection.

 

Morning came along with that ghost sensation from last night. Nero doubted whether or not Dante was asleep completely at night because he ended up on the other side of the bed with his head resting on the built chest belonging to the older man. What woke him was the strong beating of Dante's heart. Cliche I know, but Nero didn't have it in him to complain. The hot cup of coffee met his lips, burning them a bit, not that he minded anyway. His body tensed when another body pushed him against the tile white counter in the tiny kitchenette. Some of the cream-colored liquid spilled out of Nero's plumped lips in surprise.

 

“Didn't think I'd let you escape so easily, did ya’ Kid?” Buzzed Dante's deep voice to Nero's ears.

 

With his devil arm, Nero elbowed Dante in the ribs in irritation. The son of Sparda stumbled back clutching the pained area with his left hand. Now he couldn't possibly be angry at the Kid for that. Nero has always has been hard to woo, even back in Fortuna when they met. It still didn't stop the hunter from finding the Kid so damn attractive. Aside from the brat persona and loud motives, Nero was incredibly timid.

 

Dante learned this when the kid came knocking on the door of Devil May Cry, asking if he could work there until he could get back on his feet. Every word came out hesitant and gentle the man was doubting this was the same punk from Fortuna. This went on for a week. By week two Nero threw up his old self, yelling at Dante with nicknames like: 'Old Man’ or ‘Perverted geezer’. His favorite was ’Half witted,scruffy looking nerfherder’, because it was funny and it was a Star Wars reference. Dante loved Star Wars.

 

Dante was relentless when it came to Nero. He could be shot over a hundred times and he’ll still go after Nero like he was the last slice of pizza in the universe. He latched himself to the teen again with arms around his slender frame. Nero did tense again, but he didn't attack. Soft words met his ears making him relax a bit. Damn Dante was such a sweet talker, Nero would lie if he said that he hated that. Meditating on the thought he pushed himself back into reality. Nero hated Dante! Why was he thinking of him this way? With his free hand, Nero rubbed his head trying to grasp what the hell he was doing exactly. Dante's bare smooth hand cupped Nero's chin up to have better access to the younger neck.

 

Dante didn't nip, he chomped. Leaving marks on the base of the teens neck. Nero blushed at the sounds he was making. Sounding too feminine for his tastes, but not Dante’s. When the phone rang did the ravishment of his neck stop. The first chance Nero broke away to the old phone, dropping 'Devil May Cry’ barely understandable to the client on the other end of the line. It was cute to watch the scene go by. Nero was still blushing madly while his left hand wrote everything down on a red sticky note in his neat scrawl. The black Ink had an addressed and a number of pay under it. By no means was Dante stupid--though his actions said otherwise. His hand snatched the piece of paper from the desk giving a fake thinking face.

 

“I'll take this one today Kid.” the older male spoke.

 

He left nearly too quickly for Nero's mind to register everything.

 

“This is stupid. Why the hell am I breathing in that asshole when I want him out? Doubting myself won't give me the truth nor will it kill this stupid drama I’ve just created for myself.” Nero spoke with his thoughts aloud.

 

The sofa protested under him, thinking about what he was to do about all of this.  
About an hour later it started raining. Rain in Capulet was madness since it didn't normally rain here. The streets would flood to the point the sidewalk was consumed in dirty street water. A tiny part in his head-- his devil no doubt, dropped ideas like if the elder was alright or was able to make it back. Little things like this ticked off the teen. He shouldnt care about what happens to the older man. Dante was no baby, he could care for himself, but his dear devil reminded him when Dante cared for him when he arrived at the shop nearly in peices scattered among the ground left in many places. Dante didn't mind picking up these peices and gluing them back in place. Nero admitted defeat while he waited for Dante to come back.

The old phone rang three more times and in that time Dante still wasn't back. The tiny voice deemed that Dante was alright and he’d come back soon. Hitting around ten pm Nero gave up. He was sleepy and ready for bed. Once he was settled in bed Dante enters with nearly all his clothes gone saved for his silk black boxers. The bed squeaked under Dante falling asleep as soon as his face met the fluffy pillow. Consciously, the teen scooted closer with a smile on his face. Sometime at night Dante shifted with Nero's soft breath hitting his neck. With hands snaked around the teens body he whispers lowly ‘I will never let you go’.


End file.
